1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to signal apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved water level alarm apparatus wherein the same effects actuation of an alarm upon availability of moisture within a housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Alarm apparatus of various types are available in the prior art. Heretofore, however, such apparatus has been of relatively complex and elaborate configuration. Particularly, in various moisture sensitive apparatus such as with air conditioning housings and the like, moisture is frequently undetected prior to damage occurring from moisture accumulation. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing an organization effective upon detection of moisture within the housing prior to such moisture being available to effect damage. Prior art alarm apparatus may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,814,752 to Lehman wherein water contained within a tray includes a signal housing mounted relative to the tray, with a telescoping leg receivable within the housing to effect actuation of an alarm upon rising of water within the tray structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,602,846 to Polikoff sets forth an alarm apparatus for use in a bathtub, wherein a float member is pivotally mounted within the housing to effect completion of a signal member within the housing upon water level rising to a predetermined orientation within a bathtub structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,186 to Statz sets forth a further example of a pivoted float that effects actuation of an alarm upon the float rising upon detection of undesirable fluid levels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,181 to Nagano sets forth a further example of a switch member turned on and off by a magnetic field.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,468 to Kaufmann sets forth a flood warning device wherein a float member is positioned within a drain to rise an effect actuation of an alarm upon water level in the drain rising to undesirable levels within the drain structure.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved water level alarm apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.